Pups and the Incident
Just so you pups know I do not hate Marshall, and this is not a Creepypasta! (Marshall gets better in the end) Roxy is in a room, walking back and forth. Roxy: This is fault... If I hadn't been playing soccer... He wouldn't have gotten hit... Ryder: Roxy. Roxy (looks up at Ryder) Ryder: Come. As Roxy walks into the room, the screen says "one hour ago" The Incident: Rubble, Skye, and Roxy's view Roxy: (comes) Hi pups! What are you playing? Skye: Soccer! Rubble: Wanna play? Roxy: Sure! (As they are playing, the ball goes into the street.) Roxy: I got it! (As Roxy walks across the street a van comes) Marshall: Roxy! (He pushes Roxy out of the way, but he gets hit instead) Roxy and Skye: MARSHALL!!! The Incident: Chase, Max, and Ryder's view Before that happened... Ryder: Why can't you two go get along while playing soccer!? Chase and Max: But he likes Skye! They heard Roxy and Skye's Screams. Chase and Max: Skye's in trouble! Ryder: -_- Max: And Roxy... Chase: c'mon! We gotta help them! They go down the elevator, and see Roxy helping Marshall. Mr. Porter: I'm so sorry Marshall! I didn't see you! It was just that those teens were trying to spray paint our van! Alex: Yeah! Roxy: But I need help! Max: (runs up to them) Roxy, what happened? Roxy: (crying) I-i-i was just playing... a-a-and then t-t-the ball went into the s-s-street...and i went to go get it... but Mr. Porter...teens...van...Marshall got hit... As they bring Marshall inside... Roxy: Max, will he be okay? Max: Yes, but he's in a coma. Roxy: No... Meanwhile Rubble is playing pup pup boogie against Rocky. Skye: (crying) Marshall... Max: Skye, what's wrong? Skye: (crying) Well, I sorta had a crush on Marshall (begins to blush)- Max and Chase: What?! Skye:- and a crush on you too Max. (Blushes even harder) Max: (blushing) You like me? Skye: Yes... Max: And I kinda have a crush on you? (Blushes even harder) Skye and Max look at each other. Both: Yes I will. Chase: What just happened? Did Skye say she liked Max? Rocky: Well, yeah. Chase: Catch me (faints and falls into Rocky's arms) Rocky: ugh. (Throws Chase onto a bean bag) Rocky: (walks over to Roxy) You okay sis? Roxy: No, I'm not! (Growls at Rocky) Rocky: Roxy? Roxy: Oh Great! The pup that I like gets hit, another pup liked him, and I just growled at my own brother! (Read above) Roxy: Yes Ryder. Ryder: Roxy, Marshall will be okay, he only has a few bruises. Max said he'll heal in a week! Roxy: okay... (Marshall stared to feel better, he played pup pup boogie, but on 3 legs. Roxy wouldn't let him play soccer because of what happened. Marshall's cast on his leg came off, but he still had one on his tail. The next day he was healed) Up stairs in the lookout... Roxy: Ready Marshall? Marshall: Ready! They hop onto their pup pup boogie mats. Skye: Wow, Marshall is good, maybe even better than me! As they do it, Marshall does his tailspin, but crashes into Roxy. And they crash, Roxy accidentally kisses Marshall. Roxy: uh... Chase: (sneaks up behind them) NOW KISS AGAIN! (Pushes them together "accidentally" making them kiss) The end (sorry)